Destiny Awaits
by starcrossed angel
Summary: I added a new character with the crest of destiny and basically T.K admits his love for Kari


Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Digimon, much to my dismay. This story is as fictional as you can get and sueing me would just be a big waste of your time because I have no money. The rights belong to the Digimon Company and they have full ownership. I am j;ust a big fan.   
now read, review and most of all enjoy!  
  
Digimon: Digital Monsters... The Unseen Episodes  
  
  
Kari and T.K are over at the ice-cream shop talking over a couple of shakes when Davis walks in and slides into the booth next to Kari, T.K rolls his eyes and they exchange glances while hiding their giggles.  
"Hey Kari, how are you?" asks Davis, ignoring T.K. "I'm fine Davis, T.K was just treating to me to a shake." answers Kari, still looking at T.K. Davis starts rattling on about how Kari looks today, as he always does. Suddenly T.K interrupts him by saying "Gee, would you look at the time, we better be getting to the Digital World!" A wave of relief crosses the face of Kari, who mouths the words "thank you" to T.K while Davis is looking at his watch. He looks up and answers in a cocky way, "It's early, we have all the time in the world!" and he turns back to look at Kari. "I think we better go home first anyway, I have some chores to do," says Kari standing up. "Oh... why didn't you say so, you're right, it is late," says Davis blushing who floats over to Kari. "Hey, you better put your wallet away Kari, this was my treat, remember?" says T.K reaching over for Kari's hand. "Oh alright, you win," she answers wearing a grin and blushing. Kari walks outside and waits for T.K. Meanwhile Davis is arguing with T.K about who should foot the bill. "Let me pay!" exclaims Davis pushing T.K to the side. "Why? I invited Kari, you just walked on in and sat down, you didn't even have anything!" says T.K brushing Davis' hand aside. "So, you got a problem with that, T.A?" says Davis pointing a finger at T.K. "What's wrong with you, didn't you learn how to spell in school? My name is T.K!" he shouts, and without another word he walks over to the counter and pays for the shakes.   
  
Just outside, Kari is watching a group of kids playing soccer outside and when the ball bounces out into the road she goes to get it back for them. But, a careless cyclist, almost rides into her and to dodge the rider, she jumps out of the way, but trips and falls into the oncoming traffic where a speeding truck is racing towards her...  
T.K and Davis walk out of the shop and look around for Kari, T.K sees in the middle of the road and screams, "Kari, NOOOOO!!!!" she looks up and realizes where she is. Then from out of the blue, a girl runs across the road and pushes Kari out of the way. T.K rushes over to Kari who tries to stand up. "Don't move," he whispers in her ear. "Who are you, how'd you do that, what's you're name and thank you," is all T.K can say, but before all the questions can be answers, the girl tells him to stand exactly behind Kari, and puts his arms in a cradle position, in a few seconds, Kari feints and drops straight into his arms. The girl then tells him to get Kari to a hospital and disappears as quickly as she had appeared.  
  
  
In the hopsital....  
Kari wakes up to see T.K standing over her bed, looking worried. She reaches for his hand and is startled by a sudden shout, "She's awake everybody, hey guys, Kari's awake!" It was Davis. The sound gave her a headache and she closed her eyes, the grip of T.K's hand increased and she managed a smile. The whole DigiDestined gang were assembled; Yolei, Cody, Davis, Tai and Matt was there too. Kari's parents were outside talking to the doctor, they were glad to know that there were no serious injuries and that Kari had passed out purely from shock. They wnet inside the room and T.K released Kari's hand and slipped to the back of the room. He was scared, she could tell, even though he always played the tough guy, she knew how sensitive T.K really was. The room filled with chatter as everyone asked what had happened, when Kari shut her eyes once more, T.K rushed everyone outside and said that he would take care of the details so Kari could get some rest and fill in the blanks later.   
A few hours later, Kari was discharged from the hopsital and taken home. Davis had left earlier for a soccer game and everyone had left except for T.K and Kari's parents. He stayed with her till she fell comfortably asleep, and even then he did not want to leave. Inside he was blaming himself, he thought to himself, "I should've been there with her, instead I was arguing with Davis!" it was late evening and when T.K did not want to go home, Tai set up a bed in the room next to Kari's so that he could spend the night."get some rest, would you?" was what Tai had said to him, and he put off the light. T.K laid in bed, not able to sleep.   
  
The next day, T.K opened his eyes to see Kari stamding over his bed. "Hey you, what are you doing here?" she asked with a wide grin on her face. "Hey yourself, I couldn't go home last night, I..." and he trailed off. The sun was shining brightly outside, he looked p at Kari, the sun, gave her a yellow halo, making her look more majestic than she usually was. "How're you feeling?" he asked, sitting up in the bed. "Much better thank you," she answered, picking up a pillow, "In fact, I'm so fine... I can do this!" and with that, she hits T.K over the head with a pillow. "Oh yeah? Well take this," and he hits her with the pillow, but only softly, for fear she might still be hurt. "You can do better than that, can't you?" she giggles, and hits him again. "You asked for it" he says, and grabs her by her waist, hugs her close to him, and tickles her. They roll around on the bed, laughing with Kari half-screaming, "I give, I give!" "Ahem!" comes a cough from the door. Leaning against the doorframe is Matt. "Are you two, quite done?" he asks. T.K and Kari, still blushing straighten the sheets and as she's leaving she mouths the words, "Thank You".  
  
  
On the beach, T.K was staring out across the water. A single tear trickled down his cheek, "Hey" said a voice from behind him, and it's Kari. He turns around, and realizing that he was crying he turns away from her. "T.K?", her voice was soft and gentle, like an innocent angel, "What's the matter?" and she walks over to him, lifts his head, and wipes the tear from his cheek. They hug, T.K holds onto her like she was his life, she places her head on his shoulder as he whispers in her ear, "I was so scared... scared of losing you. When I saw you lying there, and the truck was heading straight for you... my... my.. my whole world fell to pieces..."Kari squeezes him more tightly and he feels her tears dampening his shirt. "Shhhh..."he says gently, "Don't cry...." Kari lifts her head and whispers into his ear, "It wasn't the truck that caused me to pass out, it was the thought of me not being able to talk to you, not being able to see your smile, to hear your laugh, and not.... and not being able to... to touch you. They look into each other's eyes and together they lean forward... "Hey Kari, you coming to the Digital World, or what?" it was Davis and the others. Yolei, realizing that they just interrupted a "moment" says, "Gee, sorry guys, Davis... maybe we better go on without them..." To this, Davis replies, "Say what? Why, T.P was only talking to Kari, no biggie." Yolei raises her eyebrow, "Yeah well, no wonder she doesn't like you!" she answers quietly. "What was that?" says Davis, looking at Yolei. "What? Oh nothing... " she says, looking embarrassed. T.K and Kari just giggle. Turning to Kari, T.K says, "We'll finish this later" and he winks at her. Kari nods and gives a giggle. They hold hands and follow the DigiDestined kids to Kari's house, Davis looks a little angry, but no one seems to notice. Davis turns around with delight at the sound of Kari calling his name, "Oh and by the way Davis," she starts to say, "He's name is T.K, get it right!"   
  
In the Digital World, the DigiDestined kids meet up with their Digimon. They play a few games and have a picnic, which is enjoyed by everyone. Suddenly, Cody receives an email from Izzy, he reads out aloud, "There's a village of Koromon just north of here, the Digimon Emperor is attacking them!" Davis gets excited at the news of a new challenge, "Lets go everyone, we've gotta help those Koromon!" he shouts. With that they all run off to the location.   
When they arrive, they are surprised to see a deserted village of ruins, "A trap! I should've known!" says Davis. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and the DigiDestined are thrown off their feet and separated into two groups. From underneath the ground rises.... TyrannoGaruTeriMon, one of the Digimon Emperor's newest creations. "What's that?" asks Gatomon, "I've never seen that kind of Digimon before!" she exclaims. A large fence rises from the ground surrounding the DigiDestined, a loud voice calls out to them, "Welcome boys and girls, allow me to introduce to you, TyrannoGaruTeriMon, my newest creation!" it was Ken IchiJochji, the Digimon Emperor, "He is a combination of Dark Tyrannomon, Garurumon and Kabuterimon, and guess what, he's hungry!", Ken breaks out into laughter as the thought of the destruction of the DigiDestined comes over him. "Sick 'em boy!" was all Ken had to say.   
"Davis!" says Veemon, "Way ahead of you buddy!", he responds, "Digi-Armour Ener....Gize!!" shouts Davis. "Veemon, armour-digivolve to... Raidramon!" "Gatomon! You ready?" asks Kari. Gatomon says, "I was born ready!" "Right! Let's do this! " she replies, "Digi-Armour Ener..... Gize!" "Gatomon, armour-digivolve to..... NefertiMon, Angel of light!" Patamon looks up at T.K, "Read my mind" "Digi-Armour ener....gize!!", shouts T.K. "Patamon, armour-digivolve to..... PegasusMon, Flying Hope!  
And so the battle begins. But TyrannoGaruTeriMon is much too strong, and soon, all the Digimon are back to their rookie forms. A stray blast of lightning attack from TyrannoGaruTeriMon leaves a gap in the fence.... the DigiDestined flee and regroup.   
  
"Hey guys, I'm receiving a message from Gennai!", says T.K excitedly. "Who's Gennai?" asks Yolei. "Well..." starts Kari, "Four years ago, when the original DigiDestined was facing the dark masters, Gennai helped us meet our Digimon and told us how the Digital World worked." "He was our teacher, showing us the ropes of the Digital World, kinda what T.K and I are doing for you." she continued. "Well, what does it say already, T.A?" asks Davis impatiently. "It says," T.K answers, DigiDestined, there is another DigiDestined Child, you must find this child and help him/her to realize their duties and find their crest! Go now to the real world, the Pink Digivice will help you locate the child. Hurry!"   
"Well, you heard the man, let's get back!"  
They all return to the Real World and Kari's Pink Digivice starts to go off wildly. "Hey. I got a signal, quick, follow me!"   
In the woods, to where the signal has lead them, not far from the school, the DigiDestined wander through the trees and bush. "What was that?" asks Gatomon, turning around. "What is it?" replies Kari. "I thought I heard something," answers Gatomon, looking confused. Suddenly, from somewhere in the trees, a dark form jumps down, Kari lets out a scream and the rest of the DigiDestined run towards her. T.K reaches her first, closely followed by Davis and the others.   
"Gees, think you could scream any louder? There are people on Mars who can't hear you!!" says the form. It was black and by the looks of it, a karate robe, the form then pulled off its mask revealing a young girl. "It's you!" says Kari.  
  
The girl was tall and slim, with long flowing brown hair, she was 15 years old by the look of her, and she had a grin that just made you want to smile back. "Hi, my name is Jamie!" she said extending her hand to Kari, "You can shake it you know, I won't bite." The DigiDestined begin to relax, and Kari says, "Hi! I'm... " And Jamie finishes off, "Kari, yeah I know." Kari stares wide-eyed, "How did you know my name?" Jamie answers, "It's kinda hard to miss when someone screams it out loud." "Hi Kari," she continues. Kari then starts to introduce the rest of her friends, "And this is T.K, Davis, Yolei and Cody" they all chorus, "Hi Jamie!" Kari continues to introduce the Digimon, "And this is.... ", "Gatomon, she's cute, is she yours?" Kari is surprised that she knows about the Digimon, "Yeah.. How'd you know?" And Jamie tells them all about why she is here and what else she knows, "See, my sensei, Master Kuma, told me to go in search of my destiny, he didn't tell me much, only to trust my heart and follow my instincts. He taught me everything I know how to fight, and use what I know only for good, and all about the Digital World. He also told me that one day, I would be needed by someone important, and that I would know when the time was right, that person, was you Kari, and I knew it the minute I saw you in the middle of the road." Silence descends upon the group, and is suddenly broken when a loud grumble is heard, "That's my stomach, man am I hungry!" says Davis. "You said it!" says DemiVeeMon. They all agree to get something to eat. It's late afternoon when the DigiDestined arrive at Kari's house. Her parents aren't home so they decide to call Matt, Izzy and Sora, over for a meeting. Tai comes downstairs to find out what all the commotion is about. "Hey guys... what's going on? I'm trying to study up ther....." and he trails off once he's seen Jamie. Everyone turns around and Kari introduces Jamie to Tai, "Tai, this is Jamie." Tai walks over and stretches out his hand grinning and blushing, "Jamie, this is my big brother Tai." Jamie takes his hand, and they gaze for a minute, before Davis' stomach starts growling again. "Sorry guys, I can't do anything on an empty stomach!" says Davis rubbing his tummy, "So who's up for pizza?" They all chorus together, "Yeah, why not, but who's paying?" Tai answers, "This one's on me guys!" and they all walk out.   
After lunch, Izzy informs them of a village of Gummymon being attacked by Ken. "It could be another trap!" says Davis. "But if we don't go, and there are Gummymon in trouble, who will help them?" pleads Kari. "Look, that area is a gray area, which means that it hasn't yet been taken over by the Digimon Emperor, I vote we go!" says Yolei. Me too!" says Jamie, "Let's do this! chimes T.K and Cody. "Alright! Digi-Port open!!" screams Yolei. And they are all transported to the Digital World.  
  
"Whoa! Check out the threads! Awesome!" exclaimed Jamie, who was now wearing a black leather jacket, a pair of 3/4 cargo pants and a blue top, she also had a D3 Digivice in her hand, "Look, you have the Orange Digivice!" said Kari, "You're one of us now."   
They group walk on to the location of the Gummymon village, the start to run as they see smoke rising in the air, and as they draw nearer, they hear screams from the Gummymon. "Alright everybody, lets get those Gummymon to safety okay?" shouts Tai, "Right!" they all say nodding their heads in agreement. They all armour digivolve and so the battle begins. Ken has summoned the Dark Tyrannomon to capture the Gummymon for his slaves and when he sees the DigiDestined he gets angry and flees the battlefield to call upon his TyrannoGaruTeriMon. After a few Rosetta Stones, Star showers, Fire Rockets, Tempest Wings and Gold Rushes, the Dark Tyrannomon are freed their dark rings and go back to the homes. The Gummymon thank the DigDestined and start to rebuild their homes.   
As the gang is walking around looking for the Digimon Emperor, they hear a rumble and a loud roar, they start to run and come face to face with... TyrannoGaruTeriMon, the evil creation of the Digimon Emperor. "I'm tired of running, it's time to face this thing!" shouts Davis, "He's right! It's time for action!" "Digi-Armour Ener...Gize! shouts T.K. And in a second they have all transformed. Everyone fights together as a team, but they are no match for TyrannoGaruTeriMon. Meanwhile...   
a Digimon has climbed out of his tree and his running toward the DigiDestined kids. In a split second a stray blast from TyrannoGaruTeriMon speeds toward Jamie! "Gotcha!" screams a voice, and Jamie is pushed aside. She turns around to see a Digimon. She introduces herself "I am Jagwamon. I look much like Gatomon and my attacks are similar, watch out for my Tail Whip and Lighting Beam attacks!" Jamie rises and walks over to Jagwamon, "Thank You for saving me Jagwamon," she says. "Hey, look over there!" T.K says while pointing to the hole in the ground that the blast had made, "It looks like a DigiEgg!" screams Davis, and "I wonder whose it could be" he continues. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon hold TyrannoGaruTeriMon in a golden noose, while the kids try to lift up the egg. T.K, Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody try to lift the egg, but it doesn't budge! "Well, I guess you should give it a try," says Kari looking at Jamie. She jumps down into the hole and tries to pick it up and it lifts quite easily. The egg and Jagwamon begin to glow, and the Crest of Destiny, flows through Jagwamon and lands on Jamie's heart. "Then it's true, you are my human, you are my.. my destiny!" says Jagwamon and she springs into Jamie's arms. "Hey! Watch those claws, will ya?" she says while giving Jagwamon a big hug. "Umm.... Sorry to break up the happy reunion, but.... this noose won't hold any longer!" shouts Pegasusmon from above, and with that, the golden noose shatters and Pegasus devolves into Patamon and is caught by Kari. "Thanks Kari! Nice catch, sorry for just dropping in like that!" says Patamon, "That's okay, anytime Patamon!" answers Kari. "Hey Jamie! Can I get a piece of the action too?" asks Jagwamon, "Sure, u ready? Digi-Armour Ener.....Gize!!" shouts Jamie. "Jagwamon, armour-digivolve to..... Griffinmon, Angel of Destiny!" Griffinmon gives energy back to the other Digimon who are then able to armour-digivolve again.  
Suddenly, a Lightning Fire blast from the powerful TyrannoGaruTeriMon heads straight for Kari. Without thinking another second, T.K thrust himself at Kari and pushes her out of the way, the bolt hits him and Kari rolls across the ground. When she realizes what happened she calls out, "T.K!!!!!!"   
He was lying on the ground, not moving. Kari ran towards him the tears flooding down the sides of her face. He was singed but still breathing. The rest of the DigiDestined stood behind Kari as she leant over T.K's body. He lifted his head and placed it on her lap, "D-Don't c-c-cry, " he manages to say, "Shhhh.... don't talk" she says urgently as she thinks to herself, "Why did he do this.... for me?" T.K starts talking again, "L-L- Look, I just wanted you to know...", "T.K no.... you're too weak, save your strength.... please!" she desperately pleads with him. "No, I want to say this now, or you won't ever know!" she looks down at him, "I-I-I love you Kari... I always have and I always will. I blamed myself when you almost got hit by that truck, I would have given my life for you, anytime, anywhere!" In the background, Griffinmon and the other Digimon have destroyed the dark spiral and freed TyrannoGaruTeriMon from the evil Emperor's hold. Kari turns away but T.K raises his hand to her face and she looks back at him and squeezes his hand tighter, "Don't... Don't leave me!!" she screams, "I'll always be with you," he says touching her heart, "Always" he repeats. The silence is deafening, like the life of everything had been sucked out of everyone and everything. A single tear falls from Kari's face and lands on T.K's forehead. Suddenly, a bright light engulfs both T.K and Kari, and the crest of all the DigiDestined float over to them, the Crest of Light, Hope, Reliability, Knowledge, Friendship, Love, Courage, Sincerity and the Crest of Destiny form a circle around them. T.K jolts back to life, and Kari holds onto him, never wanting to let go.   
  
On the beach, Yolei is telling Matt, Tai, Sora, Izzy and Joe all about the adventure. Further down the beach, watching the sunset sat T.K with his arm around Kari, her head resting on his shoulder, "I love you" were the last spoken words before they had kissed. "Don't worry, you'll find someone soon enough." says Jamie, resting her hand on Davis' shoulder, " I'm not worried, I'm just glad that Kari has someone that deserves her. T.K was willing to give his life for her, and when I think about it, I don't know if I would have done the same." Jamie sighs, "I hope we're all as lucky as those two are, I've never met a couple more suited for each other." "You know what?" she adds, "You're pretty cute when you're being sensitive!" Davis' blushes and they sit down and watch the sunset together.  
"Hey! Where's T.K and Kari?" asks Patamon. "They're over there," says Gatomon pointing, "Come on!" and they go over to where T.K and Kari are sitting. "Hey! Mind if we join you?" they say in unison, "I'm a little cold," says Gatomon, squeezing into T.K's other arm, "Yeah, me too!" says Patamon, wriggling in between Kari's arms. They giggle and watch the sunset together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
